callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M24 Stielhandgranate
The Model 24 Stielhandgranate or the Stick hand grenade was the German standard hand grenade during World War II. Game Info Stielhandgranates are frequently found in grenade boxes in'' Call of Duty 1'', United Offensive, and 2''. Call of Duty 1 Screenshots The Grenade is featured in the game as the main grenade of the German Army. It can be picked up and used like a normal one. If the player runs out of Allied grenades the player can pick up this grenade. Call of Duty 2 As a frequent drop from German forces, most of grenades you use are likely to be Stielhandgranates. The effectiveness of grenades depends on difficulty. On Easy and Regular the grenades are quite effective but in Veteran the enemies usually have enough time to avoid the blast, unless they are holed up in a building. Image:nazigrenthrow_2.png| Call of Duty 3 As a frequent drop from enemy forces, most of grenades you use are likely to be Stielhandgranates. The effectiveness of grenades depends on difficulty. On Easy and Regular the grenades are quite effective but in Veteran the enemies usually have enough time to avoid the blast, unless they are holed up in a building. However, they are disadvantaged against Frag Grenades, as they cannot be cooked. File:CoD3_Stielhandgranate.jpg Call of Duty: World at War The Stielhandgranate is found in singleplayer, but is absent from multiplayer, aside from the co-op campaign, and Nazi Zombies. Nazi Zombies The Stielhandgranate is available in all maps. The player starts off with two at the beginning of the game and receives two additional grenades per round. The Stielhandgranate is very effective for making crawlers. If thrown too close, the grenade can stun/hurt or even kill the player. Image:stick_5.png| Image:stickthrown_5.png| Call of Duty: World at War (DS) The Grenade is featured in the game, and as usual, is the main grenade of the German Army. It can be picked up and used like a normal one.In multiplayer, if the German faction is choosed the player will have 5 Stielhandgranate instead of 5 Mk.2 grenades as all the other factions. Trivia *The Stielhandgranate is absent from the ''Call of Duty: World At War multiplayer, as with the Panzershreck. However, in Nazi Zombies the player starts off with two Stielhandgranates. They can also be bought off the wall. *In Call of Duty: World at War, if all four Stielhandgranates are thrown at once in single player, the skin of one grenade will appear different than the other grenades. *The skin from Call of Duty 2 is the same in Call of Duty: World At War. *The Stielhandgranate is available from the mystery box but it is extremely rare. *A player can buy these grenades off the walls in all Nazi Zombies maps. Grenade Bags cost 250 points and refill all four grenades. This purchase is generally not recommended as at the end of each round all players get two grenades. *The Model 24 Stielhandgranate were nicknamed "Potato Mashers" by Allied troops. Category:Weapons Category:Grenades Category:DS weapons